


Flight

by Allicat9



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Darkspawn, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Road Trips, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allicat9/pseuds/Allicat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began as it always did. With a man, a mistake, and magic. Part one of the Hawke family saga as they struggle to maje their way to the City of Chains. Comments and Kudos are always welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It began as it always did. With a man, a mistake, and magic.

The prison needed to be sealed once more, and the Wardens needed a mage. Malcolm Hawke would be that mage. He had to be that mage for them or the Wardens would slay his little family before they even got the chance to be a family.

They had taken him to an ancient prison in the Vimmark Mountains. The Wardens hadn’t told him much when he’d pressed them for information, just that he was required to re-seal the prison that housed an ancient darkspawn of some kind. They had neglected to tell him _how_ he was to seal the prison. Now, he stood in the prison’s inner chamber, Wardens surrounding him on every side, knife in hand. _Magic will serve what is best in me_ …

“Tell me Malcolm, are you willing to do what is necessary to save Thedas?” Larius asked, his eyes flashing dangerously as Malcolm remained still, staring at the seals in front of him. The Warden Commander stepped towards him, “I thought you would do anything to keep Leandra safe.”

Malcolm’s head snapped up, “Do not bring her into this!”

Larius grimaced, “She is already in it boy. You know the cost of your non-compliance. The song must be sealed, and the Wardens will pay any cost.”

Malcolm inhaled once, then;

“Be bound for all eternity. Hunger stilled, rage smothered, desire dampened, pride crushed. In the name of the Maker, let it be.” Malcolm slid the knife across his palm and allowed his blood to splash on the stones at his feet. He could feel the magic. It tugged at his veins, hummed in his ears. It was power and corruption all at once. Malcolm felt ill.

 _My magic will serve what is best in me_ …He watched his blood sink into the stone alter and tried to ignore the pounding in his head. He had made such a mockery of that vow.

The seal before him flashed gold and then grey. Around them the prison shook and groaned, as though a great weight had been placed upon it. Larius smiled. “The song is quiet. It is done. We must leave at once.”The other Wardens nodded solemnly.

“Remember your promise, Larius.” Malcolm grabbed the older man’s arm.

“Of course, Malcolm.” Larius smiled at him. Like he had not threatened Malcolm’s wife and child. Like they were friends.

He followed Larius out of the chamber across blood-soaked stones.

_Magic will serve what is best in me, not that which is most base._

&

“Marian? Marian!”

Marian Hawke sighed and stretched, closing her book and allowing any wish for a quiet afternoon fly out of her open window and into the afternoon light.

“Yes, dear and most darling, Mother?” Marian drawled, moving towards the ladder that separated the first and second floors of the Hawke family home, and peering over the edge.

“Don’t give me that, young lady.” Leandra Hawke’s voice was harsh, but her blue eyes (copied on Marian’s face) sparkled with suppressed mirth, “You promised you would go to the market yesterday. At this rate we’ll run out of food before you decide to go on your own.”

Marian rolled her eyes but climbed obligingly down the ladder. “I shall go at once, my lady.” she said with a small, mocking bow.

“Take your sister with you-and that dog! He needs to get out of the house-he’s driving me up the wall.”

“Oh he’s just high energy!” Marian exclaimed as the dog in question came bounding out of the kitchen and ran up to her, “Isn’t that right, Barkspawn.”

Leandra scoffed, “Such a silly name for a dog!”

“I think it suits him.” Marian grinned, “He’s smart and fierce and could tear your throat out, isn’t that right boy?” she asked in her best baby voice.

Barkspawn barked obligingly.

“Bethany is already in the front.” Leandra said, already turning back to the fire, “Make sure you take her with you. She wanted to check the Chanter board to see if the Mothers need help with the children this week.”

Marian rolled her eyes, “Yes, mother.”

She grabbed the basket by the front door and stepped outside, shielding her eyes from the bright sun as she did so.

“Bethany?” she called.

“I’m here, Marian.” Her sister’s voice answered her from…above? Marian looked up.

Bethany, her eighteen year old sister, was perched in the apple tree that grew in front of the Hawke family home, grinning ear-to-ear and eating (appropriately) and apple.

“Come on, silly. Mother wants me to take you with me into town.”

“Oh! Great. I have a few things I need.” Bethany shimmied down the tree and landed neatly on the ground before her older sister, “Let’s go before it gets dark.”

&

They made their way into town slowly, for it was a sunny day and Bethany was never one to rush to do anything when there were more pleasant diversion available. Lothering rose up before them, a haven on the edge of the Wilds. Marian smiled to see it. Though she often bemoaned the perils of rural life, in truth she loved the little village in which she had been raised her entire life. The Chantry was small and the villagers friendly. With few Templars about there was no one to look too closely at the little family who lived on the edge of town.

Marian remembered those desperate years before Bethany and Carver had been born, when her parents had desperately moved her older brother and her from village to village, terrified that the local Templars would discover that Marian and her father were mages. When she had been little, she’d had nightmare about being dragged away to the Circle. Her father had been the one to comfort her when she woke, screaming, from her sleep.

_There, there little bird. What troubles you?_

_I don’t want to be taken away from you and mama and Garrett!_

_So long as I’m alive, you will never have to fear that, little bird._

_Promise?_

_I promise._

When her father past three years ago, the nightmares had returned. This time, however, it had been Bethany being dragged away in the middle of the night.

She’d sworn to herself, and to her father, that she would never let anything like that happen to her sweet, innocent, baby sister. Marian had told no one of the nightmares return, but she suspected Garrett knew. It was hard to put anything past Garrett.

Shortly after their father’s passing, Garrett had pulled her aside.

_You know I would never let anything happen to you or Bethany-right?_

_I know._

_I wouldn’t, Mari. I’ll protect you._

And, to his credit, her brother had protected their family. He had been their sole provider and leader of their little family without incident. Without Garrett, Marian didn't know what they would have done.

Now, however, he and Bethany’s twin Carver had joined the King’s army, as had many young men in the village, to help fend off a new darkspawn threat in the Wilds. Her brothers had been gone for two months, camping with the King in an abandoned outpost called Ostagar. Garrett and Carver were in the same company (at Garrett’s insistence). Garrett was scouting, Carver was a foot solider. Mother had been worried, but Garrett sent them regular letters from the front. Don’t worry mother, this will all be over soon. Carver is well. I love you.

Refugees from the villages within the Wilds had been drifting into Lothering for weeks. Many of them were preparing to return home after the stand at Ostagar. News from the front had been hard to come by, but everything reported had been positive. Young King Calin had led several successful battles against the darkspawn, according to Garrett’s letters, and there was to be a stand against the horde sometime in the coming days.

“Come on Marian!” Bethany called, breaking into Marian’s pensive reprieve, “You’re so slow!” Bethany was already at the entrance to the village, tapping her foot and side-eying a massive cage that held a captured Qunari. The Qunari was staring at her in a way that Marian didn’t like.

“Oi! You! Ox man!” Marian shouted, striding up to the cage and hitting it with her basket, “Keep your eyes to yourself!”

Barkspawn growled as if to emphasize her point. The Qunari did not look cowed. In fact, he merely turned his eyes to her instead.

“Filthy, murderous, beast.” Marian growled, grabbing Bethany’s arm and steering her away. “Don’t go near that cage again Bethy. You don’t know what he could do.”

“I wasn’t going to go any closer!” Bethany complained, as they made their way over the bridge toward the market place, “I was waiting for you!”

The usual market man was not at his normal post. In his place was a rather sleazy-looking cart-man.

“Where’s Andrew?” Marian asked as they approached the new man.

“Fled.” New man answered. “Care to see what I have?”

Marian frowned at the man and glanced at his wares. Then looked again. Then did a double take.

“These prices! You can’t be serious!” she exclaimed, “This is highway robbery!”

“If you don’t want to pay for what I have-then you can shop elsewhere.” The man said haughtily, knowing full well he was the only market—man in town. Marian had to seriously consider the merits of not setting the man on fire in front of the Chantry when there was a sudden commotion in the square.

A man on horseback had came careening into the square from the highway, gasping for breath and immediately commanding the attention of every villager in the square.

“News from Ostagar! News from Ostagar!” he cried, “The Royal Army is defeated-the darkspawn horde marches north!”

There was a collective gasp and then a woman screamed. Marian felt as though her heart had stopped. The army-defeated? Garrett’s letters had made it seem as if the King’s push had been going so well…

Everyone in the square began to crowd the messenger, all speaking over one another in order to try and be heard. Marian pushed her way to the front, Bethany at her side, Barkspawn nipping at the heels of those in her way.

“Were there any survivors?” Marian asked, her heart beating in her throat.

“Very few, my lady.” The messenger replied, wiping sweat from his eyes, “Teryn Loghain is moving the rest of the Royal Army north, by way of Southmere, back towards Denerim. Everyone who wasn’t under his command is either dead or fleeing back to their homes.”

“What of the King?” Bethany asked, her voice even higher than normal. Marian’s hands were shaking and she didn’t know how to stop them.

“Dead, my lady.” The messenger said sorrowfully, “along with most of his guard and the Grey Wardens that fought with him.”

Bethany gasped, her eyes welling with tears. “We must get home.” Marian murmured, wrapping her sister in her arms and turning away from the messenger, who was being swarmed by other villagers desperate for news, “Mother must know.”

“Oh, poor Mother.” Bethany sobbed.

“It will be fine, Bethy.” Marian murmured, trying to ignore how her voice shook, “We don’t know they’re dead. We don’t know that. We just have to tell mother that the battle is over and the boys might be coming back. We don’t know they’re dead.”

“Marian,” Bethany turned her tear stained face to stare at her sister, “You heard what the man said!”

“He said there were survivors.” Marian said firmly, “Garrett and Carver could be among them.”

“You don’t know they are.” Bethany said fiercely.

“You don’t know they’re not.” Marian countered, equally fiercely.

 _They’re not dead. They’re not dead._ If she said it enough that would make it true. Her brothers- shy, kind Garrett and prickly Carver-they couldn't be dead. It was not their time.

For once, her home did not give her the pleasant, wistful memories of childhood. Instead, all Marian could think of was her mother, and the news she would have to give. Bethany was still crying, and Marian ordered her to wait outside with Barkspawn. There was no need for mother to be needlessly troubled by Bethany’s tears before she’d even heard what Marian would have to tell her.There was no need. 

&

A week passed. There was no news, good or otherwise, from her brothers. Soldiers that had survived the doomed battle began trickling in from the Wilds, often staying no more than a few days to rest before journeying north towards Redcliffe or Denerim. Marian stationed herself near the Imperial Highway, accosting refugees and soldiers alike for news of her brothers. None of the soldiers remembered them.

Lothering was fast becoming a ghost town. The market closed down. The Chantry was boarded up. Without the buffer of the Royal Army, people were either digging in or fleeing. Darkspawn were not known to stay stationary. Sooner or later, they would head north.

Mother had collapsed in on herself. The idea that both her sons could be lost was too much for Leandra Amell to handle. She was noble-born, she was not made for a harsh life, but she had done it for her husband and her children. And now? Her husband was dead and two of her children might be with him. It was too much.

Not knowing was worse than knowing, Marian thought. Not knowing meant mother wasted the days away and Bethany worried her lip and stayed in her tree. Not knowing meant a thousand different outcomes and choices that would have to be made sooner rather than later. More and more of their friends and neighbors were packing up and heading north. It was dangerous to stay. But Marian couldn't convince her mother to leave without definite word on her brothers. If she was honest, that's what she craved as well.  They couldn’t grieve and they couldn’t move on. They were stuck. Marian knew they should leave.  

During that week of not knowing, Marian prayed more than she ever had in her life. She prayed for news-good or bad, just so the terrible waiting could be over and they could do something. Marian needed to do something. She was never good at standing still.

Then, one day, a week after the news from Ostagar, her prayers were answered. She was sitting in the kitchen with Bethany and Barkspawn, there was a noise at the door and suddenly Garrett and Carver were standing in front of them.

Bethany shrieked and stood, her hands going to cover her mouth. Barkspawn through himself at Garrett, jumping up to lick his face. Marian just called for her mother.

“Yes? What is it dear?” her mother asked, coming into the room. Then she saw Garrett. Her face went white and she stood still as a statue.

“Garrett.” Mother gasped, then she turned her head and saw Carver as well, “Carver! You’re…alive.”

“Yes, mother.” Garrett said quietly, opening his arms to her, “We’re alive.”

“My boys!” Mother sobbed, running to the door and pulling both of them into an embrace. Bethany joined them, throwing her arms around her twin. Garrett detangled an arm from Mother and reached out to pull Marian into the hug as well. Marian felt her eyes fill with tears. She hadn’t cried since father had died. She thought she’d never see her brothers again…to have them walk through the door as if they hadn’t been dead…it was almost too much for her.

Finally, Garrett pulled away. “Mother, we’ve come to tell you-we must leave Lothering.”

Mother frowned, “What do you mean, darling. You just got here-we can’t go anywhere!”

“We must leave Lothering, mother. We have little time. The horde is coming this way. They will be here within hours. We must leave.” Garrett began speaking more urgently, grasping Mother by the shoulders.

Mother gasped, “But, Garrett, we haven’t any time to-“

“Listen to Garrett, Mother.” Carver interrupted her, “We’ve been running from Darkspawn for almost a weeks. The only reason we weren’t here sooner is because we cut through the Wilds to avoid most of the horde. If we stay in the village, we will be slaughtered. I’ve seen them. They’re-“ Carver shuttered at the memory. Marian stared at Carver. It was so odd for him to agree to anything that Garrett said without a fight or a snide comment. It scared her.

“Please mother.” Garrett pleaded.

Leandra stepped back, glancing between her sons. “Alright. Just let me put a few things in the trunk, and then we’ll leave.”

Marian watched as the tension seemed to drain out of her older brother. “Thank you, mother. Carver and I will keep watch. Pack quickly.”

In an instant Mother and Bethany were running about the house, throwing items into the chest that had once been stored under her parent’s bed. Marian knew that all good adventure stories begin with the heroes leaving one place and venturing onward. But as she watched her mother sob as she tried to fit her entire life into one chest, Marian didn’t think this was a very good story at all.

Suddenly there was a terrible groaning noise. It was terrible, shrieks and groans and a noise Marian couldn’t quite make out all at once.

“Mother we must go. We must go now!” Garrett yelled, his face suddenly pale. Marian stared. Garrett almost never yelled-he was like father in that way. Whatever was coming was coming quickly and it was bad.

“Grab the trunk Bethany and let’s go!” Marian yelled, running to her room. She grabbed her staff from against the door and the doll her mother had sowed for her when she was a little girl from the bed. Garrett already had everyone else outside.

“We have to try and make it to the Imperial Highway!” Garrett cried over the increasing noise. Marian nodded, clutching her staff so tight she thought she might break it in half. They ran, Garrett in the lead, Marian bringing up the rear. The terrible shrieks and groans had become louder, now interpreted with screams and terrible animal noises-the Darkspawn had entered Lothering.

“Don’t look back!” Garrett yelled. “Don’t look back.”

They ran and they ran and they ran the smell of burning flesh and the shrieks of the less fortunate following them. They ran away from their lives, from the only stable home they had known. Her heart hurt and her back ached and all she wanted to do was crawl under her bed at home and cry. But Marian didn’t look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hawke family meets some new friends...

They made it as far as Rossleigh before they had to stop.

"It's just over this ridge." Garrett called over his shoulder, "We can stop in the village, regroup and then..." his words died in his throat.

"Then _what_?" Marian snapped. The Hawkes had been on the road for nearly a day, but Marian could still hear the roar of the horde in her ears as it poured into Lothering. She had been tense and snappish with everyone all day and, though she knew it was wrong, she couldn't resist baiting her older brother.

"What's wrong?" she asked again, striding up the ridge where her brother stood frozen, "Did a grenlock-" she gasped.

Carnage stretched out in every direction before them. Houses stood, abandoned and smoking. Bodies and parts of bodies lay strewn around the entrance to the village, their mouths still open in silent screams. The stench of death permeated the air and caused Marian to chock.

"Some part of the horde must have gotten ahead." Garrett said thickly. Behind them, Marian could hear her mother sobbing softly. "Come on," Garrett said, "We have to continue on." He frowned, " _Carefully._ "

Together, the family made their way into the desecrated village. It was difficult not to gag at the stench of blood that seemed to be everywhere, but Garrett had told them to be as silent as possible-there was no telling if the darkspawn were still in the village or not. Bethany shuttered as they walked past a man’s head mounted on a pike, mouth still open in a scream. Carver grabbed her arm.

The tell-tale growls and moans were their only warning. Three darkspawn, pale faces covered in the dark blood of their victims, gaping mouths revealing sharp, blood covered teeth, came into view, fighting over the ravaged corpse of a Chantry mother.

In an instant their clouded eyes fixated on the family that had stumbled upon their feast.

“Run!” Garrett yelled.

They ran. The Hurlocks and Grenlocks in hot pursuit, growling and moaning behind them.

“Mother!” Bethany’s scream caused Marian to whip around. Her mother had collapsed, one hand pressed to her chest. The monsters behind them sprinted towards her, macabre smiles plastered to their bone-white faces.

“No!” Marian shrieked, her staff flaring to life. Flames exploded from the ground in front of the darkspawn. The monsters shrieked in pain and surprise, but before they could recover Garrett was on them, slitting one monster’s throat before stabbing another between the eyes.

“Look out!” Bethany cried. Garrett turned just in time to see Carver behead the Hurlock that had been trying to flank him.

“Good job, little brother.” Garrett smiled and clapped Carver on the back. Carver rolled his eyes as he sheathed his sword, but Garrett saw the corner of his mouth twitching.

Marian and Bethany were already at their mother’s side.

“Are you alright, mother?” Bethany asked, her eyebrows drawing together in concern.

Leandra barley managed to smile, “I’m alright darling, just…” she looked behind them at the scorched earth littered with darkspawn corpses, “I wasn't expecting...all that death."

Marian rolled her eyes, "Well that's what darkspawn do, Mother. They kill things."

"I know that." Leandra said tiredly. "It's just been a very trying day." She was quiet for a moment, and Bethany helped her into a sitting position against an overturned cart. I can’t believe we lost it all." she murmured, "Everything your father and I built.”

Barkspawn whined and nuzzled into her hand. Leandra smiled wearily.

“I’m sorry mother.” Garrett wrapped one arm around her shoulders, “I know how much Lothering meant to you.”

“At least we’re alive!” Marian exclaimed, “And if we keep standing here, we won’t be for much longer! Come on,” Marian said, seizing Mother by the arm, “Let’s keep going before the rest of them start coming up this way!”

 They continued jogging down the path, Barkspawn and Garrett in the lead, the rest of the family trailing behind.

“Wait.” Bethany groaned, doubling over and clutching her side. Carver was immediately next to her, taking up a defensive position as his twin tried to catch her breath.

“We can’t wait Bethy.” Garrett said kindly, moving to her side and rubbing her back in slow, soothing circles. “We must press on. The horde is right behind us. If they haven’t taken over Lothering they will soon, and then they will push north. We want to be long gone before that happens.”

“But where are we going?” Bethany asked, “We can’t just wander aimlessly.”

“Oh, I don’t know, Bethy.” Marian smirked. “I was having fun! What?” she said defensively when everyone (including Barkspawn) shot her a look, “I was!”

“We just have to think of a plan and stick with it.” Leandra said, “Once we know where we’re going, things will be easier.”

“We should have left earlier.” Bethany muttered, “We shouldn’t have waited so long.”

“Well it’s too late to do anything about that now!” Carver snapped, “We are where we are-we just have to move forward from here.”

“We could try for Redcliffe.” Marian suggested, leaning against her staff, “It’s one of the most defensible positions in Ferelden, and the Arl practically has his own army.”

Garrett shook his head, “We can’t. Our intelligence suggested that the horde would try and take Redcliffe first. I don’t want to stay one step ahead of the darkspawn, I want us to get somewhere where we can be safe from them.”

“Denerim then?” Carver asked, glancing at Garrett.

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Garrett signed and ran one hand over his face, “What’s important is that we don’t separate.”

 “We…we could go to Kirkwall.” Mother said suddenly. Marian whipped her head around to stare at her mother.

“Kirkwall? Are you mad?” Garrett shot her a look.

Bethany was kinder, “There are a lot of Templars in Kirkwall, mother.”

Leandra smiled at her youngest child, “I know that, darling. But we still have family in Kirk wall. My family. And an estate.”

“We could go to Gwaren and catch a ship going north.” Garrett said with the far-off look that meant he was planning.

“But we’d have to turn east!” Marian exclaimed, “We’d be heading right into the horde! I thought we wanted to get away from the darkspawn, not hand ourselves to them on a silver platter!”

“And we’re north of Gwaren!” Carver jumped in, “We’d have to move south-towards the Kocari Wilds-that’s no way out.”

Garrett frowned at her, “All reports indicated that the Darkspawn are heading north-west, toward Redcliffe and Honnaleath, as I said. Carver,” he turned towards his brother, “you were there when the Corporal shared that information with us. We should have a relatively clear path to the east.”

Carver snorted, “ _Should_.”

“Do you have a better plan?” Garrett asked mildly, raising his eyebrows as he glanced at his younger brother. Carver remained silent.

“Alright, in the absence of better plans, I say we try and make it to Gwaren.” Garrett said. “Mother’s right. We have family in Kirkwall, there is no better place for us right now.”

The unmistakable sounds of battle came from ahead, interspersed with the growling of darkspawn. Mother groaned, ‘We are surrounded!”

Garrett looked around their ravaged surroundings, “Here,” he gestured to a bluff, just large enough to shield the family, “Get behind here. We will be hidden, but—“

“We’ll be able to see what’s happening.” Marian finished. Garrett nodded.

Quietly, they crept behind the natural ledge and peered over it. Just in front of them, mere meters away ten darkspawn surrounded two warriors who were fighting fiercely; one man and one woman. As they watched the man was struck by a Hurlock and fell, screaming and clutching his side. Leandra gasped.

“No!” the woman screamed. With power Garrett had never seen she threw herself upon the Hurlock, bringing her shield up to hit it in the face before stabbing it through the chest with her blade.         
Blood welled from the Hurlock’s chest and seeped into everything-the earth and her blade. It made for quite the sight.

“You shall not have him!” she cried, taking up a defensive position over her fallen companion, even as at least ten darkspawn closed in around them, “Not while I breathe.”

“She won’t be breathing for much longer.” Carver muttered, “They’re goners.”

Marian grunted in agreement.

“Not if we help them they’re not.” Garrett said. In an instant he was out from behind the bluff, charging at the small horde that surrounded the pair of warriors.

“Maker damned idiot!” Marian shrieked as she ran after him, Carver and Bethany hot on her heals.

The battle was short, but bloody. Luckily, the darkspawn were not expecting an attack from behind, and ten ‘spawn were no match for the Hawke siblings. It was over in mere moments; Marian had just finished roasting the last ‘spawn when she noticed the clearing had become very quiet. All three of her siblings were standing very still, staring at the two people they had just saved. Their mother had just ventured out from behind the bluff, Barkspawn at her side. She, too, was also taking in the newcomers.

The woman had orange hair. Not red, not soft strawberry-bright, almost offensively orange hair. Though the darkspawn lay dead around them, the woman had not put away her sword. Instead, she was now poised over her partner, glaring at Marian with narrowed green eyes.

“Peace.” Garrett had sheathed his weapons and now stood with his hands extended in front of him, palms raised, as though trying to tame a wild animal. “Peace, sister, we mean you no harm.”

The woman did not lower her sword. Her companion groaned and made to stand. It was then that Marian noticed the unmistakable insignia on the man’s armor and shield. Her heart sank into her stomach.

“You’re wounded!” Bethany exclaimed, “Let me help!”

Marian seized her sister’s arm and wrenched her back, just as the Templar on the ground spoke.

“Apostate! Keep your distance.” The man stuttered and then growled, clutching his side.

“He’s a Templar!” Marian hissed as she pulled her sister against her.

“Stay back Bethany.” Garrett cautioned, stepping between them and the two warriors.

“The darkspawn are clear in their intent, a mage is always unknown.” The Templar said, rising to full standing position, his hand moving towards his blade, “The Order demands-ah!” he stumbled against his wife, clutching his wounded side.

“Wesley,” the woman murmured, “they saved us.”

“And you’re making us regret it more and more by the second.” Marian muttered, ignoring the sharp looks from both her mother and elder brother.

The Templar paused, glancing between his companion and the Hawke sisters. He sighed, “Of…course. You’re right Aveline.” He moved to pick up his sword and groaned. His wife steadied him again.

“We can hate each other when we’re safe from the horde.” The woman said, finally sheathing her blade. “I am Aveline Vallen. This is my husband, Wesley.”

“My name is Garrett Hawke. This is my mother Leandra, my brother, Carver, and my sisters, Marian and Bethany.” Garrett said, “Oh-and this is my sister’s mabari.”

“His name is Barkspawn.” Marian said, smiling cheekily at the warriors.

Aveline nodded to each of them in turn, even sparing a small smile for Barkspawn. Wesley grimaced, but made no move to draw his sword. He seemed barley able to stay on his feet.

Aveline glanced at her ailing husband, and then back at the Hawke family, “We would join with your party. It is only us on the road, and we stand a better chance of surviving if we are in a larger group.”

“Travel with a Templar and two apostate mages?” Carver scoffed, “You must be mad! We can’t trust him!” He pointed an accusing finger at Wesley.

“My brother brings up a fair point.” Garrett said, “How can I trust you, Ser, around my sisters?”

Wesley grimaced, “My duty is clear,” he said, regarding Marian and Bethany with narrowed eyes, “But it can wait for another day, if the Maker grants us that long.”

“I thought all of the Templars abandoned Lothering.” Marian said, “They left with the Chantry mothers a few days ago-headed north to Denerim. What were you doing down here?”

Wesley nodded, “I was headed that way. I had been assigned for duty in the capital, but when I heard about the Battle at Ostagar, I turned south. I had to make sure…” He glanced at his wife.

“Well isn’t that sweet.” Marian rolled her eyes, and glanced behind them once again.

“Marian.” Leandra admonished.

“You’re quick to offer your allegiance.” Garrett said quietly, ignoring his mother and sister’s bickering and studying the two warriors with a measured gaze.

 “The nice Templar has been convinced to postpone his hunt for illegal mages and has offered to put his blade between us and darkspawn.” Marian said, raising one eyebrow and studying the wounded man with skepticism, “Let’s not dwell on it-shall we?”

“Smart girl.” Aveline muttered, offering her arm to her husband for support. He took it, keeping his eyes on Marian all the while. Barkspawn growled.

“Marian, call him off.” Garrett said, eyes never leaving the pair of strangers.

“But-“

“Marian.”

Marian swallowed. Sometimes her older brother sounded exactly like her father, which made it almost impossible to disobey him. Damn.

“Barkspawn.”

The mabari perked his ears up.

“Come here.”

The dog trotted happily to her side and plopped down next to her.

“There. Happy?” Marian asked, patting Barkspawn on the head.

“Very.” Garrett said.

“Can you walk?” Marian asked Wesley sharply, “We need to get moving before more Maker-damned spawn are on us.”

“I can walk.” Wesley said, straightening and releasing his hold on is wife’s arm.

Garrett nodded, ‘Then let’s be off. My sister is right, the darkspawn horde is heading north, we best be on our way before they reach us.”

 “We were defeated by treachery, not darkspawn.” Aveline said firmly, her eyes never leaving the road ahead of them.

“You were at Ostagar then?” Garrett asked.

“Yes.” Aveline said, glancing at Garrett with surprise. “You were as well?”

Garrett nodded. “Carver and I both marched in 3rd company, under Captain Varel. When Loghain quit the field, I found Carver and we ran. We would have been slaughtered otherwise.”

Aveline grimaced, “I was in the 4th battalion, under Corporal Aaron. We were at the front of the charge. When the reinforcements fled I…” she swallowed thickly, “I never took the Hero of White River for a coward and a traitor.”

“You were not the only one caught off guard.” Garrett reminded her, smiling gently at his fellow solider, “If the King could not foresee Loghain’s betrayal-how were we to?”

Aveline nodded, seeming to consider his words. 

The walked in silence for a while. Garrett could hear Mother and Bethany speaking softly to each other, while Marian and Caver bickered behind them. Garrett shook his head and smiled. Those two were constantly at each other’s throats. It was a wonder that they’d managed to get this far in life without Marian setting Carver on fire or Carver hitting Marian over the head with a chair.

“Your family…” Aveline started, then seemed to think better of whatever question she was going to ask. Wesley had no such scruples.

“Have your sisters ever been to a Circle?”

“No.” Garrett said simply, glancing at the Templar out of the corner of his eye.

The man’s mouth tightened into a hard line, “Why not?”

“My father taught them at home. There was no need for outside interference. Both of my sisters have their magic well under control.”

“That is not for you to decide.” Wesley said. “You said your father taught them…does that mean he was an apostate as well?”

“Yes.” Garrett answered honestly. There seemed little point in lying about a dead man, “Though he was Circle trained. He escaped from the Kirkwall Circle and came to Ferelden with my mother.”

“Does your family not worship the Maker?” Wesley said critically, ignoring his wife’s murmured admonishment of _Wesley_.

“We do.”

“Then you know that Andraste commanded that magic be controlled. Magic exists-“

“To serve man and never to rule over him.” Garrett calmly finished. “You are not the only one who knows his canticles, Ser Wesley.”

“Then if you know-“

“I know that Andraste cautioned against the abuses of magic, just as I know she commanded that the elves be given a homeland, and I know that many different people have molded her words and her message over the centuries.” Garrett said firmly, “Besides, I hardly think that my sisters living quietly in a village makes them rulers of any kind-do you?”

Wesley frowned, but said nothing.

Garrett studied the man out of the corner of his eye as they made their way down the road. The man had dark was young, younger than Garrett had first thought and was a little shorter than he was. If it came to a fight, Garrett thought grimly, he could probably take the shorter man out. He did not relish the thought of killing the other man, but Wesley seemed devoted to his cause, and Garrett had sworn to his father that he would let no harm come to his sisters. Those two missions were bound to clash sooner or later.

They made camp on the ridge overlooking the Wilds. The Valllens proved adept at putting up tents and the twins gathered firewood. Mother, of course, attempted to make a meal for seven out of the meager rations she had managed to throw in the family chest. It was perhaps fortunate that Wesley didn’t eat a thing, his eyes focused on the road from which they had come, his hand still pressed to his earlier wound.

Garrett also found himself preoccupied with the trail behind them. Flashes of Ostagar, scenes of bloody corpses and grinning darkspawn kept flashing through his head. It would only take a moment and they would be overrun by the horde.

Dinner passed mostly in silence. Mother and Marian retired to their tent almost immediately after the leftovers had been carefully stored back in the chest.

“I will take first watch.” Garrett said, glancing at the Vallens. Wesley nodded, looking relieved. Aveline wrapped her arms around him and helped him stand, leading him back towards their tent. Garrett settled himself by the fire, preparing himself for the long night ahead.

“You too Carver.” Garrett didn’t even need to glance from the fire to know his younger brother was preparing to take the watch with him, “You need sleep. It’s been a long time since you’ve gotten a nights rest.”

Carver paused, and Garrett waited for the argument. Instead, his brother surprised him and went into the tent Mother and Marian were in without complaint.

“Bethy, you should go with him.” His little sister had not followed her twin into the tent and was instead looking over the ridge, back in the direction they had come from.

In the distance, trails of smoke rose into the sky.

“Do…do you think that’s Lothering?” Bethany asked quietly, ignoring Garrett’s request and sitting down next to her brother by the fire.

“I think it might be Bethy.” Garrett said, just as quietly. His youngest sister was the most fragile of his siblings (Garrett didn’t think the word fragile could ever be used in regards to Marian), but she deserved honesty from him all the same.

“Isn’t it odd to think everything that we’ve ever known is just up in smoke?” Bethany mused, her eyes locked on the evidence of the distant fire. “It minds well have never existed.”

Garrett glanced at his baby sister. She was not crying, but her eyes were more shiny than usual and her hands were clenched in her lap. He moved his hand to cover hers. She rewarded him with a small smile.

They sat like that, hand in hand, until Bethany fell asleep on his shoulder and Garrett could no longer make out the smoke against the sky. 


End file.
